The present invention relates to an electronic boiling point musical alarm, and more specifically relates to a device which can be used to replace a cover knob for a teapot so that the user is notified when teapot water reaches boiling point.
Conventionally, whistle-type teapots have a whistle installed on the spout thereof. When the vapor pressure inside the teapot reaches a certain level, the whistle will blow thus reminding the user that the water is boiling. However, such a teapot has the following drawbacks:
1. The sound produced by the whistle is monotonous and noisy. PA1 2. Due to the fact that the vapor pressure within the teapot has to reach a certain level before the whistle can blow, the time when the whistle begins to whistle is not the exact time at which the water starts boiling. PA1 3. It is not feasible to convert an ordinary teapot into a whistle-type teapot.